


深林的魔女

by Philiaf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 养成？年操年下魔女au深林里的魔女纽特和闯进他生活的小年轻帕西瓦尔这是一个年下的故事一如既往的ooc
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

在这个国家的边境流传着一个传说。  
相传，在覆盖半个国境的森林深处住着一位魔女，没人知道这位魔女活了多久，甚至连魔女本身都不记得自己活了多少年月，或许对于获得了永生的魔女来讲，时间早已不是那么重要。  
不论真实与否，这个传说通过人们的口耳相传，一代代的流传下来。

黑发的少年拽了拽自己翻了边的外衣下摆，咽了咽不存在的口水，小小的喉头也因此滚动了一下。  
此时他正一个人站在森林的边缘，看着黑黢黢的森林，他愈发的害怕。要说为什么？因为他今天就要进入森林的深处，任意拿一样东西来证明自己的勇气。这是孩子间的成人仪式，虽是这么说，那也不过是他们之间的试胆游戏。  
少年拍了拍自己的脸颊，发出清脆的响声，随即他给自己打气道：“帕西瓦尔！格雷夫斯之子！拿出你的勇气！”  
说完，他摆出一副英勇就义的表情，迈开双腿走了进去。  
一开始还比较顺利，外面的光线还照射得进来，森林里还是明亮的，帕西瓦尔看什么都很新鲜，跑跑跳跳的速度很快，不时还摘几颗甘甜的野果来吃，可越往里面走便愈加阴暗起来，恐惧找上了他，脚步也随之放慢。  
他这才真正仔细的观察周围的环境——头顶的天空被厚重的树叶遮挡，只有细细的光线穿透进来，缠缠绕绕的藤蔓，长满青苔的粗大的树木与根系，鸣叫的鸟儿不时从头顶掠过，三三两两的小型动物听到响动好奇的探出头来。  
看着眼前的一切，帕西瓦尔发觉出自己的格格不入，他就像一个入侵者，打破了森林应有的氛围。  
“随便拿一个就走吧。”他在心底这么想，但双腿还是不自觉地往前迈步，直到他走到一条平缓的溪流边，那是唯一没被树木遮挡住阳光的地方，黑暗无法侵袭的土地。帕西瓦尔三步并作两步地跑过去，他有一种得救的感觉。  
小溪不宽也不深，水面因太阳的照射泛着波光，溪水清澈见底，还能看到在其中游动的鱼。  
“就从这里拿一颗石子吧。”他细声地自言自语道。  
他脱下鞋子淌进溪水中，正午的阳光也没有驱散溪水的冰冷，他打了一个哆嗦。  
“好冰！”  
他肆意踢着脚下的石子，想要找一颗特别的，直到他注意到了那一颗——沉在底部的透明石子不知经过了多少年的时光，溪水将其的棱角磨平，露出圆润的模样，他捡起来放在手中，冰冰凉凉的。  
帕西瓦尔就像捡到了宝一般，他握住石子兴高采烈的跑回岸边，不顾还湿着的脚，穿上鞋就往村子的方向跑，他终于可以离开这座让人害怕的森林了！  
可还没跑几步，他听到了一阵野兽的低鸣，他立刻停下脚步，警惕的看着四周。  
这时，松软的土地上留下一串突兀的脚印，帕西瓦尔能明显感受到自己身前有什么看不到的东西，甚至能感受到迎面喷在脸上的滚烫的鼻息，他害怕极了，想都没想的转身就跑，那个看不见的东西在后面追逐着他，他害怕极了，他慌不择路的在森林里乱跑，全然没有注意到周围的环境越来越阴暗，脚下也不再是平坦的路，粗大的树木根系缠缠绕绕，使他拌了一跤，前额正好撞在一处突起上，晕了过去。  
不知昏迷了多久，帕西瓦尔醒了，他的眼皮动了动，随后睁开了一条缝，他的意识还有些模糊，他能感觉到自己正躺在床上，隐约间能看到温暖的阳光从窗外照射进屋内，这一切让他有一种在家的感觉，刚才被一头看不到的野兽追逐的事不过是一个很长的噩梦。  
然而额头的疼痛慢了半拍才赶到，这让他确认刚才的遭遇并不是一场梦，他惊恐地猛然坐起，这才发现这里并不是他的家，陌生的环境让他陷入了惊慌失措中。  
逐渐的一股奇怪的草药香气钻入他的鼻腔，并不难闻，反而让人心安，或许是这个香气的功效，帕西瓦尔很快平静下来，开始观察屋内的一切。  
瓶瓶罐罐摆了满桌，高高的架子上也是如此，一个个小陶罐上写着不同的符号，都是他不认得的字，精致的烛台上正点燃了一支蜡烛，香气像是从那里传来的。  
“你醒了？”  
陌生的声音从门口传来，吓得帕西瓦尔一个激灵，只见一名穿着粗布衫的青年走进来，阳光穿过他蓬松的金棕色短发散发着朦胧的光，帕西瓦尔能清晰的看到对方满是雀斑的脸。  
随着青年逐渐靠近，帕西瓦尔突然害怕起来，他想起关于魔女的传说，虽然对方是男的不可能是魔女，但能生活在森林里都不是寻常人，他高举双手在空中乱舞：“你不要过来！我不好吃！”  
“我吃素。”青年叉着腰，颇为无奈地说道。  
他的这句话成功将帕西瓦尔逗笑了。  
“幸好我及时发现了你，不然你就要被野兽叼走了。”青年接下来的话让帕西瓦尔刚翘起的嘴角又耷拉下来，“抬头，我给你上药。”  
“我听说这里住着一个魔女，没说还住着一个青年，大哥哥你不会害怕吗？”帕西瓦尔乖乖仰起头，遮挡在额前的头发滑向两边露出撞破的伤口。  
他眼见那名青年挖出一点暗绿色的药膏涂在他的伤患处，他觉得清清凉凉的，伤口不似之前火辣辣的疼，青年有些粗糙的指肚轻柔地按揉着帕西瓦尔的额头，舒适的力度让他不自觉地闭上了眼。  
“上一代的确是名女性，如果你早来个几百年或许还能见到她，现在是我接替她看管这里。”  
这句话让帕西瓦尔睁开了双眼，露出深色的眼眸，带着些初生羔羊的惊恐。  
“你……”  
“我是翡翠的吟唱者，现任的深林的魔女，回去吧，人类的幼子。”  
烛火突然旺了起来，香气愈发浓郁，燃烧的烟雾笼罩在帕西瓦尔的眼前，等烟散了，他发现自己已经回到了森林的入口，原本高挂于天空的太阳正垂在地平线上，逐渐下沉，他这才发觉自己在森林里呆了那么久。  
“明明刚才还那么亮。”他摸着额头，涂抹在伤口上的药膏和兜中的石头是对刚才之事仅存的证据，甚至连刚才的香气都没有留下一丝。  
“翡翠的吟唱者。”帕西瓦尔望向森林喃喃道，“或许不是坏人。”  
他对自己的想法也不确定，他只能凭直觉认为那个人对自己没有恶意。  
“帕西！帕西瓦尔！”  
母亲的呼唤打断了他的思绪，他回应了一声便向声音传来的方向跑去。他在母亲大惊小怪的呼喝声中钻入她的怀中，感受这个让人放心的温暖的怀抱。刚才的事他放在了心底，成为了他的小秘密。


	2. Chapter 2

时间飞逝，帕西瓦尔几乎忘记了那一日的冒险，只在不经意瞥到那座森林的时候，才会想起森林深处的那个人。  
他怎么样了呢？帕西瓦尔有时会想一下，仅此而已。  
而那颗透明的石子被他藏在墙壁的缝隙中，成了被遗忘的存在。  
当冬去春来，冰雪消融，嫩芽破土，冬鸟又回到了这片土地。又到了一年最热闹的季节之一。人们纷纷扛起锄头推开家门，憋闷了一整个冬季的人们有说有笑的来到田间开垦耕地。他们卖力地垦凿春雨浇灌过的大地，虔诚的播下每一颗种子，期盼能有个好收成。  
然而他们的笑容没有挂几天。数年不遇的倒春寒降临在这片土地上，刚刚伸展出嫩芽的作物系数冻死。村民们看着地里耷拉着脑袋的作物欲哭无泪，他们只能等待寒流过去才能重新播种，错过了最佳的时机，一年的收成都会有影响。作物欠收和赋税成为了压在他们身上的两座大山。  
不用说，格雷夫斯家也是如此，父母的愁容也成为了帕西瓦尔的心病。他只得打破当初发下的誓，他要去找魔女，去找翡翠的吟唱者。他相信魔女是无所不能的。  
他翻找出那颗积尘已久的石子，希望得到好运，他紧紧地握住它，手上的温度传递过去，很快不再冰冷。  
“请让我找到魔女的家。”他将握住石子的拳头抵在额头祈求道。  
不知是否是错觉，石子在他手中隐隐发热，但他无暇顾及这些，他已迈开腿向森林的深处跑去。  
平坦的道路逐渐被兽道取代，阳光穿透枝叶打在帕西瓦尔的身上形成斑驳的光影，他迈过错综复杂的根系不断地向深处进发。  
他跃过溪流，踏过腐败软烂的土地，阳光渐渐的无法渗透进来，他在黑暗中前行，他没有停下脚步，他没有惧怕，甚至不觉得累，即便汗水早已打湿他的头发，他的衣衫。他也不知道为什么，只有脑子里不断回响着“前进，继续前进”的声音，他听从那个声音不断奔跑。直到撞进一个温暖的怀中。  
帕西瓦尔一时没反应过来，他在那个充满草药气味的怀中喘着粗气，或许是这个气味让他安心，他一下松懈下来，疲惫席卷了他每一寸肌肉，他几乎摊在那里无法动弹。而搂着他的人任由他瘫在自己怀中，他承受着帕西瓦尔整个人的重量，温柔的一下下地拍着他的后背给他顺气。帕西瓦尔缓了许久才抬起头，他看到了那张熟悉的脸，是那名魔女——翡翠的吟唱者。  
额头流下的汗水顺着睫毛进入帕西瓦尔的眼睛，又从眼角流出，随后便止不住了。  
“年幼的人类之子，你又因何而来？”魔女拭去帕西瓦尔眼角的泪，轻柔地问道。  
“庄稼，”帕西瓦尔的声音带着哽咽，“庄稼都冻死了。”  
“冬女与春娘的较量影响到了你们啊。”魔女的声音很平淡，好像对这些事很无所谓。  
“求求你，求求你帮帮我们。”帕西瓦尔紧紧抓着他的衣服，害怕喜怒无常的魔女消失在他眼前。  
“我有什么好处呢？作为魔女，你认为我会做白工？等价交换，你懂吧？”魔女似笑非笑的翘翘嘴角。  
“什么都行！头发！眼睛！手指！还是内脏什么的！求求你救救我们吧！”这些话帕西瓦尔没有过脑子就说出了口，他明白跟魔女打交道不付出相应的代价是不可能的。  
“呵。”魔女轻笑一声，“不逗你了。”  
他捏了捏帕西瓦尔的鼻子，牵起他的手，不过几步他们便来到了森林的入口。  
魔女松开手，转而放在帕西瓦尔的头上，从上面传来的温度让他感到心安。  
他弯下身看向帕西瓦尔：“还记得我是如何称呼自己的吗？”  
“记得，翡翠的吟唱者。”  
“对。”  
魔女的眼眉弯起柔和的弧度，他的笑容温暖了帕西瓦尔的心，随即他听到了最优美的曲调——不知语言的歌声从魔女嘴中唱出，他低沉的声音好似无形的大网，笼罩住整个村落，妖精们在他的歌声下起舞，而在帕西瓦尔眼中只能见到一团团光晕聚集于此，在空中上下跳跃。顺着光晕的轨迹奇迹发生了，所有的植物开始复苏，冒出嫩绿的新芽，甚至连冻死的种子都从泥土中冒出头来。  
帕西瓦尔看着眼前发生的一幕睁大了眼，他被这一切所震撼，要说奇迹也不过如此了吧。  
“回去吧，年幼的人类之子。”  
魔女的大手放在帕西瓦尔头上揉了揉，松散了发丝。然而只是帕西瓦尔一抬头的功夫，拯救了村子的魔女已消失无踪，只剩下发顶的温度残留在上面。  
自从经过上次的事之后，帕西瓦尔开始相信魔法的存在，虽然他也知道魔法、巫术这一类的东西被教义宣称为邪恶的，可就是无法抑制的被这些吸引走。  
“所以，你也有特殊的能力吗？”帕西瓦尔对那颗透明的石子自言自语道，这颗石子现在已经成了他的护身符，绝不离身半步。  
或许是突发奇想，帕西瓦尔将石子举到眼前，透过那颗透明的石子看，他原以为会什么都看不到，只会是朦胧的一片，可他看到了不一样的世界——小小矮人趴在树叶上正睡得香甜；透明的长耳生物排着整齐的队伍，一个个顶着橡树果经过他的身边；扇动着翅膀的精灵亲吻含苞待放的花朵，下一秒花朵便旋开花瓣成为精灵的睡床。  
帕西瓦尔被这些景象吓了一跳，他立刻拿下了那颗石头，他没想到竟会看到那些，那不是他应该碰触的世界。但那个不同以往的世界又不断吸引他，就像猫爪撩拨他的心，他又将石子放在了眼前，这一次没有了惧怕，他看入了迷。  
“嘿，这个人类之子在偷看我们。”  
奇形怪状的妖精飘到帕西瓦尔眼前，他吓了一跳，立刻放下了石子，以为能躲过一劫，但出乎他意料的，他还是能看到，没有了石子的遮挡，他能更清楚的看到它们，这一次，他害怕了。  
“大家！这个人类幼子看得到我们！”不知是哪个妖精突然叫喊了一声，更多的妖精向帕西瓦尔身边聚集。  
“好久都没有人类能看到我们了。”胖胖的小矮妖露出坏笑，“我们又有得玩了。”  
因为这句话，帕西瓦尔扒开那些妖精们向森林跑去，他只能去求助魔女。  
“别让他跑了！”妖精们一拥而上，开始跟帕西瓦尔玩起了你跑我追的游戏。  
妖精聚集在一起变幻着各种外形追赶着吓得不轻的帕西瓦尔，他大声呼喊着魔女的称号——翡翠的吟唱者，只换来妖精们的嘲笑。  
“深林的魔女是不会来救你的，不过区区人类。”  
出乎妖精们的意料，魔女真的出现了，他看到帕西瓦尔身后跟着的妖精们，苦笑了一声。  
“在我生气之前，离开他。”  
只是一句话，那些游走在帕西瓦尔身边的妖精悉数飞走，只剩一些胆子大的躲在附近伺机而动。帕西瓦尔终于得来片刻的清净。  
“为什么？”他握着那颗石子百思不得其解。  
“你不会真的天真的以为这只是一颗普通的石子吧？”魔女招了招手，石子从帕西瓦尔手中飘到他的手心，“这颗石子已经拥有了魔力，不然你以为我的住所很好找吗？我看你之前没出什么事就没太在意，但现在可不行了。”  
“你要回收走了吗？”帕西瓦尔有些不舍。  
“是的。不过在那之前——”魔女将手放在帕西瓦尔的眼上，黑暗突然降临让他有一瞬不适，但对方手心传来的温度安抚了他，“好了。”  
帕西瓦尔再次睁开眼，眼前的景像恢复了正常，这是他原来的世界。  
“谢谢。”  
“小事一桩，你该回去了，年幼的人类之子。”  
帕西瓦尔一下有些慌张，没了石子可能就像魔女所说他再也找不到这里。  
“等、等一下，我以后还能来找你吗？”  
“欢迎，我小小的客人。”说着，魔女的手指在空中转了个圈，草编的麻绳系在帕西瓦尔的手腕上，“以后你可以靠这个来找我。”  
“好。”帕西瓦尔摸着麻绳不由自主地露出笑容，“深林的魔女，我应该如何称呼你呢？”  
“你不是早就知道了吗？”  
“翡翠的吟唱者吗？太长了，叫你翡翠好吗？”  
“随你，名字对于我们来说不过就是一个代号。”  
帕西瓦尔对这句话似懂非懂，只是下意识地点点头。  
“我叫——”  
“帕西瓦尔，我知道。”  
“这样啊。”帕西瓦尔搔了搔头，“那，翡翠，我们明天见。”  
“嗯，明天见。”  
从那天开始，他成为了这里的常客，这里的一切对于他来讲都非常新鲜，魔女时不时教他辨认草药，他学得很快，已经可以给魔女打打下手，而他的报酬就是魔女泡的草药茶，草药茶的味道非常好喝，但感觉好像又不止这样。  
“给你喝的草药茶有安神的功效。”魔女向他解释道。  
“安神是什么？”  
“就是让你心情平静。”  
帕西瓦尔点了点头，他明白了那个让人舒心的感觉是草药茶的功效。他继续喝着草药茶，看着魔女在屋子里走来走去。  
“冬青木不够了啊，万年青也不多了，鼠尾草嘛……”魔女扒拉了一下陶罐，“现在再晒一批或许还来得及。”  
魔女絮絮叨叨地清点着他的库存，在一旁的帕西瓦尔默默的记下了那些，这都是他认识的植物，路上也见过一些，他觉得自己可以帮魔女分担点。  
“翡翠，我今天先回去了。”他站起身匆匆忙忙地向外跑，末了又加了一句，“草药茶好喝！”  
回去的路上，帕西瓦尔陆陆续续捡了不少，怀里抱着一小丛魔女需要的那些植物，他已经开始幻想魔女看到他抱来的这些植物高兴的样子。  
这时，他听到了哭声，在这样的深山野林里，这个哭声让帕西瓦尔一阵胆寒，一开始以为是妖魔，胆战心惊的过去一看是个跟他差不多大的小女孩，娇小的身躯在不停颤抖。帕西瓦尔以为她迷了路，他的警惕心一下就放下了。  
“你出什么事了？”他走过去询问。  
“帮帮我。”女孩手捂着脸，哭哭啼啼的说道。  
“怎么帮？”  
“我需要新鲜年轻的血液。”女孩抬起头露出猩红色的眼睛。  
如深潭般的眼紧紧抓住帕西瓦尔的心神，他两眼无神，变得呆木，女孩满意的笑了，她凑近他的脖颈，张开嘴露出尖锐的獠牙。  
“贝莉，你要对我家的孩子做什么。”  
冰冷到陌生的声音从女孩身后传来，魔女头一次露出愤怒的表情，灰绿色的眼不带有一丝情感，冰冷得能将人冻住。  
“这不是翡翠的吟唱者……”  
“滚。”他愤怒的情绪参杂在话语中，卷起一阵风，吹飞了娇小的贝莉。  
“啧，不过区区魔女！”贝莉在半空中展开翅膀，冲魔女尖声叫喊，“为了一个人类的幼子便要得罪我吗？祈求这辈子都不要求到我头上！”  
“放心吧，我还没有堕落到会向吸血女妖寻求帮助。”魔女抱起帕西瓦尔，转身就走，没有再看贝莉一眼，“滚吧，还是说你想感受一下森林的愤怒。”  
他的话音刚落，从头顶处传来沙沙的声响，参天的大树晃动着，缠绕在上面的藤蔓几欲折断，不知名的野兽不知何时出现在黑暗之中，远远地就能看到它们瘆人的，泛着绿光的眼睛。  
贝莉本来就煞白的脸更白了，她灰溜溜的飞走了，隐没在森林漆黑的深处。  
“真是不给我省心。”魔女看着帕西瓦尔摇了摇头，虽是这么说，但语气中听不出半点责备。  
帕西瓦尔昏睡了半晌才再次醒来，他刚醒来就四处寻找。  
“那个女孩呢？”  
“放心吧，已经回去了。”魔女并未多做解释。  
“这样啊。”帕西瓦尔讪讪的点点头。  
“帕西瓦尔。”魔女的语气变得严肃，这是他继上次后头一次叫帕西瓦尔的名字，这让他为之一振。  
“什么？”  
“以后不要单独在森林深处徘徊，那里的危险不是一个人类能抵御的。”  
帕西瓦尔听出魔女语气中的严厉与警告，他明白刚才肯定是给对方惹了麻烦，那个女孩并没有像外表那样单纯。  
“对不起。”他拽着衣角，有些蔫头耷脑。  
看着帕西瓦尔的样子，魔女感觉自己的话说重了，他把手放在对方的脑袋上揉了揉：“时候不早了，回去吧。”  
等帕西瓦尔回过神来的时候，头顶的重量突兀地消失了，他已经站在森林的边缘，他伸出手放在被揉乱的发顶，那里还残留着对方的温度。帕西瓦尔的头发并不是很柔软，甚至有些硬，手感非常不好。他突然想要长大，最好是长得比翡翠还高，这样就能去揉一揉对方柔软的头发，那个看上去如同踩在脚下的松枝一样柔软的头发摸起来的手感肯定很棒。  
遐想间，他的余光看到胸前多了点什么，一低头看到自己捡来的石子正垂在那里，被绳子层层叠叠的缠绕着，挂在他的脖子上，他摸着粗糙的绳子，嘴角难以抑制的翘起。  
他明白，这是翡翠能给他的最大的保护。他不用再惧怕黑暗。

不知名的瘟疫是何时开始的谁都不知道，等注意到的时候，人们已经埋下了无数亲朋，死神挥舞着镰刀收割一个又一个的生命，整村的人无人幸免，这场黑色恐惧席卷了一切，逐渐向国家的中心蔓延。  
魔女后知后觉的才发现不对劲，他的小客人已有许多时日没有来找过他了，他想起那个孩子的命运，他踌躇了。  
“或许只是农活太忙。”他安慰自己道。  
但他骗不了自己的心，他一整天都心神不宁，喝下多少杯草药茶都无济于事。最终，他踏出屋外，仔细聆听精灵透过风传来的消息，确信了自己的猜想，他第一次主动离开自己隐居的深林来到森林外，他看到的只有死亡的黑雾在上空徘徊。  
那个时候帕西瓦尔已经奄奄一息，他跟那些死去的人堆放在一起，朝气的脸变得蜡黄，身上布满了脓疮。徘徊之际，他隐约看到了很多东西，曾经在石子作用下看到的事物又再次出现，它们聚在他身边，像是在等待他的死亡。  
魔女看到这样的帕西瓦尔大概是第一次露出不知所措的表情。  
不知何时飞来的贝莉在他身边发出尖锐的笑声：“你真的没有求助于我的时候吗？”  
讽刺的话语想要刺痛魔女的神经，可她失败了，他并未所动。  
“对不起，我来晚了。”魔女抱起帕西瓦尔，愧疚地向他道歉。  
帕西瓦尔勉强地扯了扯嘴角，他已经没什么力气说话了。  
“你想要活下去吗？”魔女问他。  
“怎么？你要向我求助了吗？不是不可以呢。”贝莉飘在他身后想要蛊惑他。  
“滚，我不想看到你。”  
强烈的风将贝莉吹走，同时也吹走了村庄积压多时的阴霾，阳光终于照射了进来  
“帕西瓦尔，为了活下去，你愿意成为我的徒弟吗？”魔女又问了一遍。  
“愿意。”虚弱的气音从帕西瓦尔干裂的嘴唇中飘出。  
“好，从今天开始你就是我的徒弟了。”  
魔女将手放在他挂在帕西瓦尔脖子上的石坠上，他嘴中发出一个怪异的音节。随着一声碎裂的声音响起，奇迹发生了，帕西瓦尔的身体再以肉眼可见的速度恢复。  
“我这是……”  
帕西瓦尔看着他的手不敢置信，前一刻还在溃烂流脓，这一刻他已经痊愈了。  
“你成为了我的徒弟，作为你的老师，我便要对你负责，为了保住你，我激发了这个石头应有的作用。”  
他指了指帕西瓦尔的胸前，之前的石坠子已经碎成粉末，风一吹，四散于空气之中。  
“你救不了其他人吗？”帕西瓦尔试探地问，他舍不得父母，舍不得朋友，舍不得太多。  
魔女遗憾的摇了摇头：“我不是万能的，能将你救活也全凭你自己的运气，我能帮的也只是与你一起埋葬他们。”  
帕西瓦尔垂下头接受了命运，他与魔女一起埋葬了他的家人与村民。他看着那些熟悉的人们被黄土逐渐覆盖，他突然发现这个世上除了翡翠外，再也没人知道这个世上还有一个叫帕西瓦尔的人，他的过去被一同埋在黄土之下，他觉得自己再也无法回到过去，从今天开始，他作为新的帕西瓦尔继续生活下去。  
他一步三回头地跟在魔女身旁往森林的方向走去，他最后一次缅怀自己的过去。  
“你为什么要救我？”帕西瓦尔把压在心里的话说出，他真的太好奇了，在他看来长寿的魔女没必要为他这样短命的人类犯险。  
“没有什么为什么。“魔女如此回答，这并不是真正的答案，他只是不想承认自己怕寂寞。  
帕西瓦尔点点头，只能当这不过是魔女的心血来潮，他又问：“如果我当时没有发现那颗石子，你就无法用它救我了吧？我是不是就死了，跟他们一样。”他回头看向村子的方向，夜已降临，没有炊烟与灯火，他只能看到模糊的屋顶轮廓。  
“不会，只是会更复杂，后遗症也会很多。”魔女没有告诉他，如果没有那颗石子，他们可能永远无法相遇，帕西瓦尔只会按照命运铺就的道路一路狂奔，在今天迎来死亡。  
“这样啊。”帕西瓦尔无从知道这些，他只嘟囔了一声，踢了踢脚下的石子，“那如果我不愿意成为你的徒弟你会放弃我吗。”  
“或许，魔女不能插手的事情太多了，如果你不同意，我只能放任你死去。”魔女的回答没有任何感情，稍稍刺痛了少年的心。  
“为什么要经过我的同意？”他踢开了那颗石子。  
“因为你的命运就是死于瘟疫，我如果想要插手改变，你就必须成为与我相关的人，当你同意成为我徒弟的那一刻，你的命运，你的未来，便都与我相关。”  
“那我是你的吗？”帕西瓦尔抬头看向魔女。  
“不。”魔女也看向他，“你除了是我徒弟以外，你不属于我，也不属于任何人，你只属于你自己。”  
帕西瓦尔似懂非懂的点点头。  
谈话间，森林已在眼前，他们踏入森林的一瞬间，周围的树木飞快地向身后掠过，转瞬间魔女的小屋便出现在他们的眼前，从今以后，这里便是帕西瓦尔的家。  
那一天帕西瓦尔获得了新生；那一天他成为了翡翠的吟唱者的徒弟，缀上了魔女学徒的名号；那一天他知道了魔女的名字——纽特，是一个比魔女、翡翠的吟唱者、翡翠这些称呼更简短也更温柔的名字。


End file.
